


Precious

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, John Finds Out, John Knows, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dark!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: John's youngest son scares him.





	Precious

Sam is five, and everyone thinks it’s precious, the way he clings to his big brother. Dean’s thin nine-year-old arms are wrapped around Sam’s little waist, Sam’s head tucked beneath Dean’s chin. There’s a malicious gleam in Sam’s eyes, and John’s stomach is already in knots.

Sam is thirteen, and John wishes he’d left him to burn in the nursery. Sam is all long limbs and coy looks from underneath dark bangs already, and Dean – god help him, John thinks, as his fingers curl around the cheap bottle of whiskey, Dean is seventeen and Sam’s eyes are making promises that no seventeen-year-old could resist.

Sam is fifteen, and he’s making filthy noises as he rides Dean’s cock for the first time. John is lying on the motel room’s couch behind the useless, thin door. Had he not been so numb from all the whiskey, he’d have cried. When he finally drifts off, he dreams of Mary and sunshine-bright-Dean; about the life they could have had.

Then he has a nightmare, and when he wakes up, Sam’s leaning in the door opening. “Did you sleep well, dad?” the kid asks in a smug murmur, and John feels like he’s falling. 

Sam is eighteen, and that’s when John has him by the throat. “Leave us. Leave him, you understand me? You leave or I’ll kill you.” Sam pushes him off, eyes gleaming furiously as he packs under a stony silence. “I’ll have him,” is the last thing Sam says, before he disappears into the dark Missouri night. “He’ll be mine.” Sam’s promise stretches in the air around John like an aching, lingering, terror.

Sam is twenty-two, and he walks into John’s life again with a staggering fury, but John barely notices. He only sees Dean, bright and wonderful Dean, once again drowning in Sam’s darkness. John feels sick, wondering what they’ve been up to during the months and months they’ve spent together, alone on the road.

In motel rooms.

Sam smirks at John where he lies in the hospital bed. “I told you,” he says softly.

John gives his life for Dean, but not before whispering his dying wish to his sunshine son.

If you can’t save him, kill him.

The look in Dean’s eyes extinguishes John’s last hope.

Dean is Sam’s, completely, wholly, and mercilessly.


End file.
